INICIACION
by capandres
Summary: TE IMAGINAS COMO ENTRO DRACO A SERVIR AL QUENODEBESERNOMBRADO? !NO! PUES DESCUBRELO AQUI. SPOILERS NO ESPECIFICOS.


** DISCLAIMER: **Como ya estarán cansados de saber, la rubia súper millonaria J.K Rowling es la dueña de todo este mundo fantástico y espectacular, del cual me sirvo para gastar mis pocas horas de ocio escribiendo y apoderándome de esta forma de unos personajes que prácticamente sirven para todo. Así mismo no ganó un solo Galeón haciendo esto, solo "Diversión in Extremis" y no pretendo de ninguna manera afectar la originalidad o valor de los personajes reales.

**  
**

**

* * *

**

**INICIACION**

Draco se hallaba asustado. Su padre no había cumplido con la misión que le había impuesto el innombrable y temía por su vida, así como por la de su madre. Había sido llamado directamente ala presencia del que no puede ser nombrado, y ahora estaba en una sala de espera de un mugriento hotel abandonado en las afueras de la ciudad.

Las sombras jugaban con la imaginación del chico, pues un viento fuerte entraba por una de las ventanas rotas, haciendo que repetidamente el chico tiritara tanto de frío como de miedo.

No supo el rubio cuanto tiempo con exactitud estuvo sentado allí sólo en aquella vetusta y polvorienta silla; hasta que fue llamado por una fría voz, del otro lado del pasillo. Draco dudó. Ir o no ir. ¿Pero acaso tenía elección?

Lentamente el chico caminó con miedo, atento a todo lo que le rodeaba. En el pasillo, no encontró a nadie. Solo una pequeña luz que manaba del resquicio de una puerta. Se acercó a ella.

_ Pasa por favor_

Draco tembló nuevamente al oír aquella voz metálica, pero se supo controlar. Lentamente se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Dentro, era calido y cómodo. El Lord Oscuro estaba sentado en un sillón frente a la chimenea que chisporroteaba alegremente.

_ Siéntate a mi lado Draco. Dejó salir aquella especie de hombre en lo que se había convertido su señor._

Obedientemente el chico se sentó a su derecha, en otro sofá que estaba cara al fuego.

_ Se que estas asustado. No lo debes estar. La falla la cometió tu padre, no tu. Sin embargo, creo que por aquella falta, debes pagar. Has escuchado alguna vez, que ¿Lo que haga el hijo lo debe pagar el padre? Pues en este caso es inverso. Tú debes pagar por las falencias de tu progenitor._

_ Pero señor…_

Draco dejó inconclusa su frase ante la repentina mirada que le regaló Lord Voldemor.

_ Me recuerdas vivamente a tu padre. Era igual de impulsivo. Siempre creí que cuando más lo necesitaría, estaría allí. Pero por los desafortunados incidentes que afectaron mi ser, descubrí que en realidad solo estaba junto a mí por sus propias ansias de poder. Cuando yo lo necesite me abandonó. Y ahora que le encomiendo una importante misión que iba a decidir el futuro del mundo mágico¡Me falla nuevamente!_

Draco se encogió en su sitio, ante el grito del señor oscuro. Tenía un miedo que lo carcomía abrasadoramente por dentro. Creía que en cualquier momento iba a caer, inconsciente del susto.

_ Desde luego sé mi querido muchacho, que no fue en absoluto culpa tuya. Tú solo fuiste el heredero de Lucius. Pero desde ahora debes empezar a tener las responsabilidades que recaían sobre los hombros de tu padre. Recuerda que ahora eres el señor de tu casa._

Draco tragó grueso. Sus ojos no se separaban de las luminosas llamas que saltaban en la chimenea. No se atrevía a levantar la vista ya que sabia que si lo hacia su vida no tendría retorno.

_ Draco¿Estas listo para la iniciación? _Preguntó el hombre con cierto tono divertido en la voz.

No pudiendo hacer absolutamente nada mas, Draco afirmó con la cabeza dando un paso que cambiaria su vida para siempre.

_ Así me gusta, que me obedezcas sin rechistar. Esa es una buena señal. Esperó que nunca dudes de tus actos, un segundo puede cambiar tu vida._

Draco volvió a asentir con la cabeza. Un extraño sentimiento se acumulaba en su interior. Por un instante sintió que estaba haciendo algo completamente equivocado.

Voldemor se puso de pie y caminó hasta un viejo estante, del cual sacó una botella y dos copas. Cuando volvió junto al sillón, llevaba las dos copas llenas. Le ofreció una al chico y bebió un gran trago de la otra.

_ debes saber que uno de los mas grandes actos que puede hacer el hombre, es causar dolor. _Inició el Lord con una extraña calidez en la voz_ – Siempre a lo largo de la existencia del mundo, aquel que pueda afectar al otro, causarle dolor, es el que sobrevive. Son siempre los débiles los que mueren, los fuertes serán los que gobiernen el mundo. Esa es la ley de la naturaleza. Ley que nadie entiende más allá de mis fieles vasallos._

Draco bebió su trago lentamente. No sabía hacia donde se dirigía la conversación de su señor y lo único que podía hacer era escucharlo y tratar de entenderlo.

_ Cuando me crié en aquel pobre orfanato, sentía que había para mí un gran destino. Un destino que me haría inmortal, un destino que me llevaría a ser el rey del mundo… Luego descubrí que debía ser el rey de mi mundo primero, y cuando ello esto se completase, no encontraría ningún obstáculo en el otro mundo..._ Voldemor detuvo su relato observando el fuego ante si, perdido entre sus propios recuerdos _–Recuerdo que mi sorpresa fue muy grata al saber a los once años que era diferente a los demás chicos; era un mago, con un gran destino por descubrir. Tiempo después aprendí que siempre tuve dones especiales, aun entre los propios magos, lo que no me dejó decaer en la búsqueda de mi propio destino. Es curioso saber que debes ser alguien en la vida, pero no tener idea de que alguien debes ser. _

Voldemor volvió a dar un largo trago a su bebida.

_ Y las cosas son muy curiosas. Dos años después descubrí por casualidad que podía hablar con las serpientes. Una gran boa negra había escapado de la clase de transfiguraciones y la encontré de frente en un solitario pasillo. Fue bastante curioso descubrir que puedes hablar con otro tipo de seres, aunque en ese instante me asustó mucho. Nadie me vio hablando con ese animal, y aquello no ocasionó que extrañas sospechas recayeran sobre mis hombros, lo que aproveche para iniciar una búsqueda personal, que me llevó al mismo Salazar Slytherin. Tan pronto lo ví, en un antiguo retrato, supe que era su descendiente y que al igual de grande que fue su destino, supe que el mío podría ser aun mayor. Empecé entonces a aprender tanto cosas en las clases, como por mi parte. Empecé a forjarme a ser quien soy ahora._

Un leve sonido distrajo al narrador y a su oyente. Hacia la izquierda del recinto había una pequeña puerta, de la cual había procedido aquel peculiar sonido.

_ ¡Colagusano¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no espíes tras las puertas?_

Un pequeño hombre con cara de ratón y una mano de plata se dejó caer, cuando la puerta repentinamente se abrió.

_ Perdón amo, perdón. _Gimoteo el hombre desde el suelo.

_ Levántate de una buena vez, y sírveme otro trago._

Draco sin apartar la mirada de aquel extraño hombre, vio como servia un par de tragos en los vasos y los traía nuevamente a sus manos. El chico volvió a coger su copa y bebió más lentamente. El frío y el miedo que había soportado durante el tiempo que estuvo sentado en aquel corredor le parecía muy lejano y ajeno.

_ ¿Ya esta lista la prueba?_ Preguntó el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado al otro hombre.

_ Si señor. En cinco minutos estará todo listo._

Draco sintió hundirse el piso bajo sus pies. ¿Prueba¿De que prueba estaba hablando el innombrable? Mientras cavilaba y se inquiría Draco en que posible prueba tendría que afrontar, Colagusano se retiró del recinto y cerró la puerta tras de si.

_ Como decía; _Siguió su relato el hombre mayor _– Después supe del mito de la cámara secreta que había creado el jefe de la casa de Slytherin y fue solo cuestión de tiempo para encontrarla. La primera vez que accedí a ella, encontré un libro en el cual se me decía mi importante destino en el futuro del mundo mágico. Fue allí cuando me enteré que si el mundo mágico debía sobrevivir, tendría que ser de la mano de familias puras, pues la magia cada vez era más escasa y que gente indigna era cada vez de forma más común, llamada gente mágica. Yo tenía que velar por que la magia sobreviviera, y solo podía sobrevivir de la mano de los más fuertes; de los magos puros. Luego fue solo cuestión de tiempo y mucho trabajo hacerme de personas que entendían mi misión en el mundo mágico, personas que creían y aun creen que lo que hago es bueno para comunidad y creé con ellos mi propio sequito de vasallos, de los cuales tu muy pronto entraras a formar parte._

Draco se estremeció, ante esta ultima frase.

_ Espero que entiendas nuestra lucha._

El rubio cabeceó levemente y el señor oscuro dejó salir una sonrisa.

Voldemor miró el reloj de pared que se hallaba sobre la chimenea y bebió lentamente el último sorbo de su copa. Era más de media noche y al parecer ya habían pasado los cinco minutos. Draco volvió a sentir el miedo que tenía durante su larga espera.

_ Ven acompáñame. _Dejó salir Voldemor al tiempo que abandonaba aquel cuarto y entraba en la pequeña puerta por donde había aparecido Colagusano.

Draco siguió a su señor a lo largo de aquel pequeño recinto en el cual solo habían unos viejos cuadros adornando las paredes y varias sillas apiladas en una esquina. Después entraron en un túnel de piedra que había atravesando una gran cortina. El túnel era largo y Draco no dejaba de mirarse los zapatos, ocultando el espanto que sentía caminar hacia su posible muerte. Tras dos minutos de camino, se hallaron frente a una puerta de metal que Voldemor abrió con un hechizo. Habían llegado. Estaban en un cementerio.

_ Bien muchacho, ahora me demostraras todo lo que sabes hacer. _Le murmuró levemente Voldemor al rubio.

La luna estaba aquella noche llena, y un brillo algo opaco emanaba sobre las tumbas frías. La pareja vio a Colagusano junto a una tumba, con un bulto a sus pies. El corazón de Draco dio un vuelco al reconocer que aquel bulto, era un ser humano. Se empezaba a imaginar en que consistía aquella prueba.

_ Mi señor, mi señor. El hombre ya esta listo para la prueba. _Exclamó balbuceando el pequeño hombre con cara de ratón.

_ Muy bien hecho, Colagusano. Puedes ahora esperarnos en el hotel, esto lo debemos hacer solo el chico y yo. _

Colagusano abandonó el cementerio y solo tres sombras se movían el aquel lugar. Voldemor, Draco y la figura del hombre que se retorcía en el piso.

_ Creo que conoces las maldiciones imperdonables¿Sabes utilizarlas?_

Draco asintió con la cabeza y acto seguido sacó su varita de su pantalón. Su mano temblaba ostensiblemente.

_ Quiero que lo tortures._ Demandó el señor oscuro al chico.

Con la mano temblorosa causada por el miedo de la situación Draco conjuro;

_ ¡Crucio! _

El hombre apenas se movió emitiendo un leve gemido. Voldemor observó al chico con cierta decepción y gritó a su vez;

_ ¡Crucio!_

Esta vez el hombre gritaba de forma aterradora. Su cuerpo rodaba por el piso con los ojos en blanco, lo que generó terror en el chico.

_ Hazlo nuevamente._ Le dijo. _– solo que ahora recuerda poner odio en tu hechizo, ese es el secreto de un buen hechizo para torturar. Odiar a tu oponente y sentir placer mientras lo haces._

_ ¡Crucio! _Volvió a hechizar el rubio.

Sin embargo el hombre apenas gritó más fuerte. Voldemor de otro lado se enojó.

_ ¡Así no¡Crucio! _Volvió a lanzar, pero este segundo encantó no lo envió al hombre en el piso, sino al propio Draco.

_ ¡AAAAAHHH! _Gritó el chico totalmente ido de si mismo. Sentía que en cada milímetro de piel era puesta una aguja caliente. Era un dolor desesperante, insoportable. Voldemor alejó su varita del chico, quien del dolor cayó al piso vuelto un ovillo.

_ ¡Párate e inténtalo nuevamente!_

Draco se levantó tambaleándose. Todavía podía sentir que su piel le quemaba. Sus ojos estaban llorosos. Ahora sabia lo que se sentía ser torturado con aquel hechizo y no lo deseaba volver a sentir. Debía entonces torturar al hombre, pues sino lo hacia él seria el torturado.

_ ¡Crucio!_ Exclamó esta vez el chico con rabia.

El hombre a diferencia de las veces anteriores, se retorció gritando de dolor. Voldemor sonrió. El chico había comprendido el secreto de aquel maleficio.

_ Aprendes muy rápido._ Voldemor le dedicó estas palabras de aliento a Draco, quien sintió algo parecido al orgullo. _– ahora debes matarlo…_

Voldemor expresó esas palabras con afectación y Draco se revolvió por dentro. Un par de lágrimas volvieron a aparecer en sus ojos.

_ El secreto de este hechizo, es que cuando mates por primera vez a alguien, debes mirarlo a los ojos. Si lo haces de este modo, nunca te temblara el pulso para matar a alguien más. _

Un nudo se produjo en la garganta del rubio. ¡Matarlo¡Matarlo mirándolo a los ojos! No sabía si era capaz de hacer eso.

_ Se que lo podrás hacer, después de todo eres un Malfoy; La mejor sangre del mundo mágico._

Draco se giró interrogante a su señor, y entonces se percató de que aquel ser era un Legimency. No lo había recordado.

_ ¡Movilli corpus!_

El cuerpo que se había alejado un poco de ellos, flotó hasta los pies de Draco, aunque el hombre no pareció darse cuenta. Con otro giro de la varita del Lord Oscuro, el hombre quedó con su rostro directo al rostro del chico. La luz de la luna iluminaba sus facciones y hacían brillar de forma espectral sus ojos. Draco dudó. Lo haría o no. Entonces recordó a su madre. Él haría esto no solo por si mismo, sino por su madre.

_ No dudes. _Advirtió el señor oscuro, _- pues si lo haces, tendré que mostrarte como se hace, y el problema es que hay un solo cuerpo._

Draco entendió perfectamente la amenaza, y superando todos sus miedos y dudas gritó de forma muy fuerte;

_ ¡Avada Kedavra!_

El cuerpo del hombre quedó completamente estático después de que una luz verde llenara aquel lugar del cementerio. Aquel hombre había muerto. Voldemor de otro lado sonrió ampliamente, pues ahora Draco era de los suyos, había superado la prueba.

_ Siempre supe que nunca te temblaría la mano a la hora de hacer lo que debías_.

Tras estas palabras lentamente el señor oscuro se alejó hacia el hotel, mientras Draco sonreía mentalmente, pues en el último instante había cerrado sus ojos para no ver el dolor, sufrimiento y miedo que producía tal maleficio.

_ Creo Draco, que debes remangarte tu manga derecha. _Expresó el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, quien cada vez se alejaba mas del chico.

Un tanto asustado, Draco levantó lentamente la manga de su camisa y vio para su horror que estaba tatuado la marca de su señor. Entonces comprendió. La muerte había sido su tiquete de entrada en su mundo y solo la muerte podía ser su tiquete de salida.

_ Ahora me perteneces. _Respondió el Lord desde su posición. _– Y como ya eres uno de nosotros; perteneces a nuestra gran familia y debes demostrarlo haciendo lo siguiente…_

LEER EL SEXTO LIBRO.

CAPANDRES

Agradezco Reviews.


End file.
